


Savior of the City

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Pokemon Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Wes makes it to Mauville City to take on and attempt to capture the Ultra Beast attacking the city.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Savior of the City

Ten years ago.

The last time Wes had ever seen an Ultra Wormhole was when he was a mere child; ten years old and still living in The Under with his two partner Pokemon still being unevolved Eevees.

A wave of bad memories stir in him as he rushes to Mauville City to stop the fate it might be in, much like what happened in The Under.

_As per usual with not much else to do Wes sat in the Junk Shop, idly going through trinkets as his Eevee's were sound asleep, huddled together by his side. A twitch of an ear from one Eevee made the other raise its head with a quiet yawn, but the other stared at the door with concern._

_And like a snap, the peace was gone. Screaming alerted the three of them, nearly causing Wes to fall as he jumped from his seat and rushed out the door with his Eevees following behind him._

_"What are those things?!" A man screamed, many people confused and scared, some trying to battle the Pokemon and others fleeing._

_A strange Pokemon floated in the air, one not known to him that was semi-translucent and encircled with several white star-shaped markings. The Pokemon alongside it was a colorful, humanoid with a slender torso and wide hips that were yellow with alternating blue and pink stripes._

_The slender Pokemon could barely be seen by how many explosions it was creating with its head while the floating Pokemon was hurling rocks down upon those attempting to battle it._

_"Eevee, use Swift!"_

_While his Pokemon were shaking they still stood their ground and sent a twirl of stars towards the floating Pokemon—_

_Only for the attack to fail and get blocked by Power Gem._

_The strange Pokemon turned to him, ready to attack but was hit by a Pidgeot that came ramming into it._

_Wes took the opportunity to run and hide with his Pokemon, leaving behind an echo of destruction as he and his Eevee's escaped The Under.  
  
  
_

It wasn't until years later that Wes encountered the same strange Pokemon again, who he later learned were called Nihilego and Blacephalon. It was at the Realgam Tower, when Cipher was no more and Rui had left. Upon seeing the Ultra Wormhole it filled him with nothing but dread, causing his match to be put on hold. Perhaps it was due to the large crowd that came to watch him that attracted the two Pokemon, but what mattered most was putting an end to their terror. 

His Eevee's were already evolved into Espeon and Umbreon, who no longer shook at the sight of the ultra beasts. Fortunately unlike their first meeting, his match against the ultra beasts were much easier due to his years of training. Espeon and Umbreon fought especially hard to bring them down, knowing the terror they brought their trainer as a child and were able to take them down without having to be switched out. 

Thanks to his Snag Machine being modified by Professor Krane so Pokeballs could capture Ultra Beasts he was able to catch them with ultra balls.

Now it seemed like another one of their _"friends"_ has showed up.

By the time Wes reaches Mauville City the Pokemart and Pokemon Center were already destroyed, leaving nothing but the strong smell of smoke. There was still a hint of fire on each of them, nearly all extinguished by water type Pokemon that came to help out.

Did all ultra beasts naturally love chaos?

"Protect!" 

Wes jerks his head towards the familiar voice and his eyes widen with surprise upon seeing Mr. Stone battling the ultra beasts with an Aegislash. Well, moreso it looked as if he was defending the knocked out Pokemon from the ultra beast's attack. 

Flamethrower hits the shield, threatening to break it before the attack dies down. A Magnezone being ordered by another older man with a yellow jumpsuit was currently attempting to attack the ultra beast while Mr. Stone distracted it.

 _The Ultra Beast must be Celesteela that the professor mentioned.._ It was a mix between a space shuttle and a bamboo shoot _—_ exactly how the professor described it. 

Steel and flying.. If it weren't terrorizing the city he's sure Steven would take interest in it.

Magnezone gets sent back as if it were nothing and Celesteela readies another fire attack as it glows brightly. Wes looks between the two, noticing the burn marks and scratches on Aegislash who struggles to stay afloat.

_There's no way he can take another hit.._

Except it wasn't Aegislash it was targeting. Wes followed Celesteela's line of fire noticing it was _Mr. Stone_ it intended to hit. He shouldn't be surprised to see an Ultra Beast attacking humans but it still made him disgusted either way.

Without a second thought Wes runs in front of Mr. Stone, holding out his arms and taking the Fire Blast. To anyone else it'd be a dire move, but having aura help prevents him from getting burned. He could feel the warmth of the fire attack remain on him and he didn't wait for the dust to clear as he sent out Blacephalon and Nihilego. 

Celesteela growled at the other two ultra beasts, who were unfazed by the intimidation the flying-steel type gave off to the Pokemon around it. As if angered, Celesteela turned back to Aegislash, preparing to use Flamethrower on the weakened Pokemon.

"Blacephalon, protect!" 

Unbalanced, but always somehow steady on its feat, Blacephalon twirled in front of Aegislash, protecting it with a blue shield against the attack.

"Wes!" Wes turned to Mr. Stone, joining his side and noticed the relief that washed over him. "It's an honor to have you back us up! I've called Steven, but I'm afraid he's still on his way back from Unova.."

Wes's heart stutters for a second at the mention of Steven, and while he'd be relieved and happy to see him, this wasn't a situation where he'd want _anyone_ to be involved.

"I'll take care of it," Wes turns back to the Ultra Beasts, watching as Blacephalon jumped out of the way from Celesteela's attacks, as if it were toying with the giant. "Go take cover."

"But we can't leave you to deal with this thing by yourself! Let me help!" Mr. Stone pleaded, but turned once a hand landed on his shoulder. Wes glanced back at the two noticing it was the same man who owned the Magnazone.

"This young man seems like a strong trainer," The old man said with a smile. "We need to make sure the civilians are safe, and there's still plenty of Pokemon who need to be taken to the Pokemon Center in Slateport City."

Mr. Stone looked reluctant, but eased down by the old man's words, giving him a nod and turning to Wes one last time. "Be careful out there."

Wes gave a nod, watching the two leave with Aegislash and Magnazone. With them out of the way that only left one more thing to do..

Celesteela turns to him, clinking its steel bamboo shoots together and lets out an angered cry. 

"Force it back Nihilego with Head Smash!"

Nihilego chirped in response, aiming to fling its head right into the center of the ultra beast. Celesteela moved its arms up, glowing darkly as if to use Brutal Swing.

"Blacephalon cover your partner with Flame Burst!"

Blacephalon leapt forward, swerving past the smoke of the former Pokemon Center and held a ball of flames in the palm of its hand. Tossing the ball forward it grew bigger as it made a direct hit to Celesteela, who cried in pain. Nihilego took the chance to smash its head into the torso while the ultra beast was trying to recover, nearly knocking it over as Celesteela got sent backwards.

_If I can just lure it to Route 111 then the others can easily escape.._

Not to mention Celesteela already did enough damage as is. Mauville City didn't need to end up like The Under did.

"Psyshock and Shadow Ball! And keep them coming!"

The two ultra Beasts yelled in union; Nihilego sending back Celesteela with a wave of psychic energy and Blacephalon following up with a Shadow Ball to send the ultra beast tumbling. 

They were relentless with their attacks, not letting Celesteela get a chance to stand until they were out of the smoke that filled Mauville. Celesteela fought back with a messy Flamethrower and finally when they were out of sight Wes quickly called off the attacks. 

"Nihilego use Light Screen!"

At least it'd keep Celesteela from severely hurting Nihilego with its special attacks being reduced by half for the meantime. 

Celesteela, while weakened by Light Screen, used Heavy Slam on Nihilego the instant its stats were lowered. Nihilego let out a cry, bouncing back down to the ground and Wes slid over and caught the ultra Beast before it could hit the ground again. 

Celesteela moved forward, raising its arm again for another Brutal Swing and Blacephalon raced over to use Protect on the two of them. Wes let out a small sigh of relief using a Full Restore on his Nihilego and moved to Blacephalon to do the same once Protect wore off.

They were out of the city, away from any civilians.. Now was the time. 

"Blacephalon use Mind Blown!"

Blacephalon perked up at the command, happily twirling around Celesteela in a taunting manner. It rolled off the ball where its head would be, spinning around and tossing it at Celesteela who was attempting to deflect the attack with Fire Blast. 

Unfortunately for the ultra beast it was met with a wave of colorful explosions, ones that looked nearly like fireworks. Celesteela shrieked at the brightly colored fire attack stumbling back until it was finally ready to collapse.

Wes took the opportunity to throw a Heavy Ball at the gigantic ultra beast, watching it disappear into the ball and moving three times, followed by a relieving _click_ noise.

_"Wes!"_

Wes startles, eyes widening at the voice, chest tightening and he turns expecting to see the person he's long awaited to see—

Only to find Mr. Stone running towards him.

He could have sworn he heard Steven just now..

Wes tries not to let the disappointment show, stoic as usual, but it was a relief seeing that Mr. Stone was okay, minus his rumpled and dirty clothes. Appearances aside, safety was a top priority anyway.

"I shouldn't be surprised to see that you caught it!" Mr. Stone offers a smile and a bow. "Thank you for saving Mauville City and my life. If there's anything you want it's yours! Feel free to tell me!"

Anything he wants..? Well, the only thing he needed right now was information, namely directions to where the Weather Institute is to track down Team Aqua..

"How do you get to the Weather Institute?" 

Mr. Stone looks surprised by the question, laughing a little breathlessly under his breath and turns towards Mauville City. 

"When you head back to Mauville City take a left heading out to Route 118, then go north on to Route 119. You should find the Weather Institute a little over halfway there."

"Thanks!" Without waiting for a response Wes dashed off with his Nihilego floating beside him and Blacephalon jumping around to keep up with them.

Mr. Stone watches with a proud smile, deeply impressed with Wes's humility. He's never met such a trainer who'd willingly throw himself in the face of danger and it makes him curious as to what Wes seeked out in the middle of Route 119.

"I should introduce him to Steven one day.."  
  
  
  
  
  


Within the clouds flies the champion of Hoenn on his Skarmory; face full of worry as he heads back to Mauville City after a long trip back from Unova.

"Hopefully we get there in time.." The last thing he wanted to come home to was a destroyed city and hurt civilians. "Let's hurry so we can protect Hoenn and its residents!"

_Perhaps Wes would be there to help as well._

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear things up real quick as to why Wes didn't get hurt by Fire Blast by his aura explained by my requester: "Due to being in contact with Rui, Wes awoke his latent power of Aura and gained many abilities to do with it this enabled him to see the Auras of Shadow Pokemon (which helped him a lot after Cipher returned) and developed a extremely strong bond with a Male Shadow Lucario he Snagged."
> 
> Very excited to write the next part, and thanks to my requester for this fascinating storyline! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
